immortal_fightersfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandai
This page will tell you about the soul warrior, Bandai Namco. Bio Hair colour: Brown Eye colour: Light green/ Yellow Height: 5ft4 Weight: Unknown. (Moves weightlessly) Personality: Mysterious, funny, adrenaline junkie. Possessions: Izayoi, Azuma Shurikens. Occupation: Azuma Ninja. Powers/Abilities: Controls the ancient power of Lycanthropy, extremely agile, silent and flexible. Amazing combat skills. Enemies: Emperor Reiko, Kazuya Mishima, Yoshimitsu. Allies: Asuka Kazama, Master Shuinsai, Arika, Capcom. Universe: Tekken, Avatar, the Elder Scrolls. A.K.A: Killer of Gods, Wolfie, Silent Assassin. Resides: Southern Water Tribe, High Hrothgar, ABC Tower, Northern Water Tribe. Seasons Season 1 Bandai is shown trekking through the humongous, snowy mountains of Skyrim dressed in a blue robe and a navy blue ninja mask. He comes across a large, ancient, Nordic ruin, that looks to be generations old. Bandai looks up and scans the structure, showing his bearded, exhausted face. He then pulls out a ripped parchment map, "This looks like the place, Bleak Falls Barrow." Bandai folds the map up and places it carefully in his satchel. Bandai then takes a deep breath and opens the massive doors to the decrepit ruin. After searching the ruins for what seemed like an age, he comes across a old wooden door with a badly painted skull on the mouldy wood. Bandai examines the door and proceeds to open it. Inside, there is a broken barrel that has a small piece of paper on the top. Bandai picks up the small piece of paper and sees that it has something written upon it. "Turn around." Bandai thinks for a moment then slowly swivels around. He sees a tall figure of a man in the shadows, who speaks to him in a deep, intimidating voice. "Bandai Namco, I see that you have finally found me." The figure takes a step forward and reveals himself to be Kazuya Mishima. Bandai takes a hesitant step backward with a shocked, but angry, look on his face. Bandai rears his lowered head and starts to speak. "Well-" Bandai doesn't finish his sentence as he throws a wild punch at Mishima's chest. Asa the punch makes contact, Bandai is electrocuted and teleported to a futuristic city, with unknown buildings and people. He soon meets Arika and Capcom and they become the Immortal Fighters. Throughout the series, Bandai triggers the Avatar State three times and has countless battles with Kazuya. Story Bandai Namco was the soul of a wolf, sent from the rift to take on human form and to be Asuka Kazama's protector. Bandai soon made an unbreakable bond with Asuka and they soon became infatuated with each other. They soon started dating and that made Bandai more and more protective of her. Bandai soon met Master Shuinsai and he and Asuka trained with him in Japan. Bandai also met Arika and Capcom. Season 4 Season 4 is currently being discussed and written. It will be revealed on the wiki at Christmas time. It will include: Bandai's life being turned upside down by Kazuya (who makes everyone turn against him), Bandai returning to High Hrothgar to seek advice from the Elder Monks, the return of Ukemi, the wrath of Yoshimitsu and... One. Must. Die... Recent Years In recent years, Bandai has been spending more time with his girlfriend, Asuka Kazama, as they try to finally take the fight to Kazuya, Nina and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Trivia - Bandai was trained under Master Shuinsai and is a trained Azuma ninja. - Bandai is addicted to extreme sports. - Before Bandai met the Immortal Fighters, he was a trained Azuma Ninja under the orders of Master Shuinsai in Japan. - Bandai has a pet hedgehog called Wallace, a dog called Brooke and a wolf called Nanook - Bandai was present at the Battle of Armageddon as a member of the Forces of Light. He is seen climbing up the pyramid and attacking Sheeva along with Nightwolf, before being thrown off by Kazuya and not seen again for the majority of the battle.